Parece que funciona
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Durante el terror que provocaba Voldemort entre magos y muggles, un encuentro poco común, algo que contiene esperanza. - padres de Dean Thomas, para Roxy Everdeen por el AI de DDNT, Gui


**Gui:** Y... Esto es un regalo del Amigo Invisible del foro Draco Dormiens Ninquam Titillandus para Roxy Everdeen que pidió un fic sobre los padres de Dean Thomas y esto es lo que me he inventado sobre la marcha. Feliz Navidad!

**Disclaimer:** A veces, Jotaká es imperfecta y deja este tipo de lagunas. Pero yo la quiero mucho.

* * *

**Parece que funciona**

Y entonces te encuentras frente a la mujer más guapa que has visto en tu vida. Es negra del pelo a las yemas de los pies (bueno, hay partes de su cuerpo que no ves, pero aún así te las imaginas y como es verano, no es que esconda mucha cosa) y tiene el pelo en trencitas. A su lado hay otra chica, también negra, pero más bajita y redondita, menos despampanante, más tapada. Además va semi escondida tras la primera. Parece asustada. Cualquiera lo está en los tiempos que corren.

La primera te escanea de arriba abajo sin pestañear, como despreciándote por tus pintas extrañas, gafas torcidas, entradas en el pelo lacio y castaño, jersey y camisa tan mezclados que no se sabe qué hay encima y qué debajo... Complicado.

-¿Eres de fiar?

-No, pero Tom y el señor Abbot me dejan estar en la barra para que les pueda robar.

La chica bajita está cada vez más nerviosa. La miras con lástima.

-Me han dicho que aquí vendéis cucuruchos de cucarachas.

Entonces lo miras todo mejor, dos veces. Esa contraseña es poco común. Obviamente eres de fiar, aunque te haces el loco, y estabas en la reunión con Albus Dumbledore. No sirves mesas por placer (o casi). La chica de atrás cobra un nuevo sentido. Asustada en un entorno mágico, cucuruchos de cucarachas. Es muggle.

-Sí, siéntense para degustarlos.

-También me han dicho que hay un reservado.

Está claramente al corriente. Así que cojes una carta y les pides que te sigan por el pasillo que lleva a un reservado "especial". Y les pides que esperen, que ahora les traes la comida.

Luego das la vuelta, pasas por la cocina, pides que te cojan el turno unos diez minutos, subes arriba y le mandas un mensaje cifrado a Tom y al señor Abbot. Bajas las escaleras y entras por la puerta trasera del reservado.

Las dos mujeres siguen como las has dejado. La de atrás asustada. La guapa imponente. Ahora que la miras, te suena de algo.

-Síganme.

Y otra vez a andar por pasillos extraños. Y luego, silencio en una sala. Sacas un papel y preguntas:

-¿Cómo se llama? - a la guapa.

-No lo voy a decir.

-Diga algo.

-Inazbi.

-Bien. Tengo buena memoria con las caras - mientes -, así que recuerde que cualquier problema y acudiremos a usted.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo se llama usted? - te giras hacia la otra.

-Se llama Anna. Es una amiga de infancia. Estaba en mi casa de casualidad cuando... Bueno, hubo un ataque.

Paras un momento, sopesando la información. Eso es una suerte tremenda, quieres soltar. Pero luego piensas que debe de haber perdido a más de un familiar.

-Lo siento. De momento tendrá que quedarse aquí, en una de las habitaciones de abajo, donde residimos algunos del servicio de vez en cuando.

-Eso es arriesgado señor..

-Thomas.

-Con el debido respeto, señor Thomas. Sé que alojan aquí a toda la calaña. Yo he venido con mi marido, que en paz descanse y lo he visto.

-¿Dónde esconder mejor un libro, en una sala subterránea con hechizos o en una biblioteca? - sueltas la frase de Albus Dumbledore, la que soltó el día que vino a la reunión, como si fuese tuya. Es tu manera de convencer.

Además, ahora que la miras, la guapa te da mala espina. Como si un montón de asesinatos se aferrasen a su espalda. Y lo de "mi marido que en paz descanse" te recuerda a esa mujer tan guapa que se casa con muggles y magos ricos sin distinción que luego mueren legándole fortunas increíbles... Puede que no sea mortífaga, claro que no, pero seguramente no se opone abiertamente a ellos. Te da la impresión que está haciendo una excepción con la tal Anna.

La guapa parece resignarse. ¿Y después?, así, como quien no quiere la cosa. Después nos ocupamos nosotros y no tienes por qué meter las narices, piensas. Pero dices que después ya os informaremos. ¿Tiene equipaje?

Todo se resuelve rápido. Le has cojido cariño a Anna e inquina a la otra, no recuerdas el nombre. Al final las guapas siempre son las menos interesantes. Se despiden y llevas a Anna a un cuarto al lado del tuyo. De hecho, se entra desde el tuyo.

-Supongo que no tienes idea de cómo funciona esto - como es muggle, la tuteas. Luego te das cuenta -. Perdona, ¿te puedo llamar de tu? Sospechan menos.

La chica solo asiente.

-Mira, tranquilízate. Este es tu cuarto, es algo pequeño, pero te puedes mover. Salir y entrar con libertad. Claro que yo no te lo aconsejaría, o por lo menos no muy a menudo. Ya sabes, esto está lleno de magos y...

Y entonces te agarra del brazo y se aferra a ti como si su vida dependiese de ello (y un poco sí). Está llorando.

-Yo... No sabía que Daira era una bruja... Hasta ahora... Y porque me acompañó... Miraba el cielo... No había nada en el cielo... Pero se asustó... ¡Y no había nada! Y me agarró y pasamos por un tubo estrecho y no podía respirar y ahora hay magos y solo magos y hay magos por todas partes y de.. ¿de verdad existe la magia?

Mira, déjame. No, no es una buena respuesta. Mejor decirle que no pasa nada, que todo se arreglará. O decirle que es normal que se asuste si nunca había oído hablar de los magos. No lo tienes muy claro. Sólo la miras y te ha soltado y te mira todo desaliñado como siempre. Y ella llorando y sin abrigo parece más guapa. Así que le secas las lágrimas con los dos dedos gordos y le dices "tranquila". Y nada más. No te sale otra cosa. Y te mira como pidiendo clemencia. Y tú la miras explicándole que no tiene clemencia que pedirte. Y entonces te besa. No sabes muy bien por qué pero no te haces demasiadas preguntas. Te dejas, acompañas. Lo necesitará y ya lo has hecho con otras desconocidas alcoholizadas. Un poco de intercambio de saliva no es malo. Aunque luego se suelta, se pone roja, se da la vuelta, pide perdón y cierra la puerta dando las gracias. Y pega un grito extraño. Como si hubiese empezado frustrado y a mitad de camino se hubiese transformado en pregunta. Y la oyes llorar. No sabes qué hacer así que vas a ver si el señor Abbot ha contestado algo.

La vuelves a ver cuando tú también decides ir a ese hotel de escondidos con tu hermana y su amigo, el hijo del señor Abbot. Y la noviecita de éste. Porque el señor Abbot se esconde también y la familia y está todo confuso pero vas al hotel ese por si acaso. La idea de Dumbledore estaba bien. El hotel bajo encantamiento fidelio en su cabeza. Nadie podía hablar de él y no podían salir, aunque los jardines eran estupendos.

Así que un día saliendo de tu suite (son todo suites) te la encuentras de frente. Muy delgada porque no hay tanta comida y con ropa que le va grande. Pero la reconoces. Lo sabes. Tú tienes la misma pinta. Tampoco ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Sólo se te han caído un par de pelos más.

Habláis un poco bajando a desayunar y te cuenta que no tiene apetito. Y luego, como desayunas con ella, come. Y explica que hacía mucho que mo tenía verdadera hambre.

Desayunáis juntos a menudo. Y un día volviendo arriba en el ascensor (el hotel es muggle) te vuelve a besar. Ella toda extraña. Y tú vuelves a aceptar. Y los besos en el ascensor se alargan. Y pasan a ser besos en el cuarto de las escobas, como cuando ibas a Hogwarts. Y besos tras los arbustos. Y un día, beso en tu suite justo cuando entra tu hermana. Que es adorable y se ríe. Parece que todo es bonito.

Parece que todo funciona.

* * *

Y espero que te guste, sino me pondré triste :'(

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
